


Shenanigans

by Rina_san28



Series: OWFF Appendices [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Overwatch Family, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Not everything in Overwatch is business. Sometimes things get weird.orA collection of times, some filmed, some not, in which the new Overwatch is batshit crazy.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: OWFF Appendices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How wrong can I use these?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to the Appendices! 
> 
> This is a good example of the kind of stuff that'll pop up here. I'll be adding to this occasionally, probably every other post depending on when the mood strikes, but if you want a laugh, this would be a good one to come to.

“Oooo, what’re these?” Jack lifted up a pair of bright yellow squares with handles and wheels for inspection. “I like ‘em.”

Hanzo looked up from the arrows he was re-fletching. “They’re scooters,” he said. “I got them for your grandchildren.”

“I remember those from when I was a kid,” Gabriel chimed in. “You sit on ‘em and scootch around with your feet. It was always a great day when the scooters came out.”

“Sounds fun,” Jack said. “Think they’ll take my weight?”

Eyes narrowed, Hanzo set his work aside. “The last time I checked, Jack Morrison, you were not a four-year-old child or even a ten-year-old child. You are a fifty-six-year-old man.”

Jack elected to ignore him. “How wrong can I use these?”

“Probably really wrong if you put your mind to it,” Ana said helpfully.

“Great!” Jack set them on the floor and carefully put a foot on each one, then slid them back and forth in a running motion, traveling forward a few inches. The weathered vet’s face lit up in delight at the development. “Hey, how long do you think it’d take me to get to the kitchen on these?”

“It’s just down the hall,” Gabriel said after a moment’s consideration. “I’d say…two minutes?”

“Twenty euro says you can’t,” Ana added.

“Done. Time me.”

After a few false starts, Jack made it across the common room and out the door, Gabriel cackling as he stuck just close enough to catch his husband if need be. The noise was enough to alert their resident doctors.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Angela demanded, crossing her arms at the man scooting frantically past her office door.

“Winning a bet, that’s what I’m doing,” Jack panted. “This is harder than I – _shit!”_ He fell forward, flailing for a few steps before faceplanting on the tile. “I was so close!”

Moira, leaning against the doorway of her lab, raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Where were you going?”

“The kitchen.”

“You are _not_ close.”

Jack picked himself up. “Okay, second try.”

“No! No more tries!” Angela said, but Jack simply grabbed the scooters and returned to the common room.

“Ana, can I start from the door?”

The sniper shrugged. “I’ll allow it.”

“Cool.”

The pattern of starting, premature triumph, and crashing continued for several tries before Jack finally rolled over where he lay and groaned. “I give up.”

“Finally,” Angela muttered, and Moira nodded in agreement.

“Y’know,” Gabriel said, “what you really need is some propulsion.”

Hanzo glared at his father-in-law. “Gabriel, don’t…”

\-----

“ _Go!”_

Gabriel floored the pedal on the golf cart, dragging Jack, standing once again on the tiny scooters, across the parking lot. The man was clinging as tightly as he could to the back railings, hollering in joy as they flew at breakneck speed.

“Faster!”

“This is as fast as she goes, Jackie!”

“What the hell is going on here?” Brigitte asked, coming out to join the small group of spectators.

Hanzo shook his head slowly. “Insanity.”

“…Alright.”

Gabriel brought the cart around for another, tighter loop. “Remember to lean into it!”

“Idiots,” Moira grumbled.

Ana elbowed the scientist in the ribs. “But they’re _our_ idiots!”

“No, _my_ idiots are inside with my great-niece. _These_ idiots are all yours.”

The scooters suddenly stopped separately of their rider, and it was only through years of reflex training that Jack managed to jump into the backseat of the cart. “Stop, Gabe, stop!” Gabriel slammed on the breaks and Jack ran back to inspect the scooters. “They got caught in a pothole!”

“If you broke them, you can replace them!” Hanzo called.

Jack made a face, then inspected the wheels. “They seem fine. Want me to test ‘em?”

“ _No.”_ Hanzo marched over, snatched the scooters from Jack’s hand, and went back inside. “I’m hiding these where you can’t find them, Morrison.”

“C’mon…”

“That was fun while it lasted, boys,” Ana said with a shrug. “Inside with you! You owe me twenty.”

“If I beat you in a race, can you owe me back?”

“No.”

“Damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the video "Using Tiny Scooters the Wrong Way" by Achievement Hunter, so if you want a visual representation, then just give that a watch. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
